Vega's Destiny
by Maki82
Summary: Vega sees the eyes of a beautiful girl haunting him in dreams until one day he finds she's real! She knows his destiny but, does he? COMPLETED! AU OC BP MF HC, Torture, Angst
1. The Bloodthirsty Prince

**Vega's Destiny**

**M/F, OFC, B/P, S&M, H/C**

**DISCLAIMER & AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Vega and all Street Fighter related names, places, characters, etc. are copyright to CAPCOM and Associates. This is intended for entertainment only.**

**This work also contains R rated materials for and is not limited to: sadomasochistic themes; violence (fighting and otherwise), blood-play (drinking/tasting it, drawing it), (implied) rape & incest, semi-explicit sex, foul language, bigotry of all shapes and sizes; also contains religious (mostly Catholic) themes. If you do not approve of such materials, don't read please!**

**The author of this story does not condone nor endorse any of the behaviors, actions, opinions, thoughts, beliefs, etc. of the characters.**

There is Spanish used in this story to provide atmosphere and culture. Jump to the glossary at the end of this chapter to read the vocab. Enjoy! And please give me feedback!

1

**"The Bloodthirsty Prince"**

"Ay, _¡qué sueño!_" he exclaimed as he sat up in a cold sweat; for 3 nights now, he dreamt of the same thing—those dark eyes appearing to him the darkness. No demon's eyes these were but those of perhaps a beautiful woman. He didn't know whose eyes these were but as he looked down at his beautiful blonde haired "slave" for the night, he knew it wasn't her…

He said a few Hail Mary's and then went back to sleep, knowing his mind would rest and his soul would be safe for another night.

Every night that week he had an eerie feeling as he fought in the cages that someone was watching him. Why?

At the next fight, he easily overtook his opponent with his usual cruel grace and his foe's life was ended with a quick swipe across the throat! He was clad in his black knickers with the yellow stripe down the side, warning like the sting of a hornet and the sash around his waist, red like color his victims shed as he killed them, red like a banner flashing before their eyes as they died, like a taunting matador's cape, signaling the bull to it's final blow. Dark blonde hair, loosely tied in a long braid down to his back; blue eyes blazing cold like ice, hidden behind a metal mask, wisps of hair framing it; a letter on the mask emblazed from a morbid alphabet—T for Tomás de Torquemada…

Vega was about to savor the red taste of his victory when he suddenly realized what was giving him that same uneasy feeling. He looked into the crowd and saw a girl eyeing him with a sly grin…it was she! Those dark brown eyes he had seen before many times were now peering back at him. The referee and assistant moved in the cage to take his mask and red dripping claw but he paid no mind to them at all. Pushing through the crowd, he put on a clean white shirt an assistant handed him, the blood soaking through like red watercolor blotches.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" he demanded as he stood before her; she didn't blink but continued to smile at him silently. He surveyed her carefully and noted she was a flamenco dancer and had recently entertained the people before the fight with some other girls as well. She wore a red dress with black trim, her hair was done up and her makeup exotically done; she did not seem to be a Spaniard because her eyes were so dark and her skin was almost as dark. Vega twitched as he tried to hide his repulsion of her; she was a Gypsy and he hated them! Nonetheless, he could tell exactly what she wanted with him, like all the other girls. Last night he was blessed with a fair white skinned, blond haired woman, who was quite shapely and attractive, a beautiful offering for sacrifice to him in reward for his prevalent victory earlier that day, but this one was indeed not fit for him!

"I have seen you, _Señor_ Vega de Cerna…I know of you and your talents…" and the girl brushed his cheek sensually; he promptly slapped her face in disdain.

"You do not usually deny a woman so quickly. It is because I am a…_Gitana_? No?"

"Presumptuous heathen!" he snarled, "Why have you been stalking me? What do you want, you ungodly creature!"

"Me? Ungodly? Never!" she exclaimed, holding out her crucifix to him.

"You are a mockery of holy sanctity! Now, tell me why!"

"I have admired you from afar many years, watching you and your ways. I worship your skill and grace…" she replied, her Gypsy accent flowing smoothly from her lips; her Spanish seemed queer to him indeed—he hated it and the girl circled him slowly as she spoke, much as he would do to one of _his_ victims.

"Tell me this, Gypsy, if you refuse to give me such a straight answer: your name." he replied coldly, eyeing her sharply as she circled him, like a caged animal ready to snap.

"_¡Alto, Gitana!_" he hissed, grabbing her by the throat as she passed in front once more and he pressed her back against his chest. "Listen to me, _Gitana_, I may not have my claw now but look at what I could do to this tender dark neck of yours!" he hissed into her ear, daring not to bite it in his sheer spite, and he scraped a long nail across her throat; she shuddered but he was shocked to find she wasn't frightened. Vega threw the girl to the ground and she looked up at him adoringly. The girl landed on her side and she propped herself up with an arm, wiped the dirt from her cheek and pulled dark wavy strands of hair from her face. Her hair was now falling upon her shoulders and Vega was becoming enchanted (and quite alarmed) by how beautiful she seemed to become just by that slight change. He was terrified by this and fought to hide his fear and he wanted to get away from her now. She was a beautiful girl, her skin dark but youthful, her eyes dark and shining. She could have been five years younger, perhaps even older…maybe even a hundred years older in Vega's superstitious, pious mind but, like a wild nymph, eternally beautiful.

"Cursed witch! I know what you're doing to me…I won't let you. Not on the blood of Christ!" he crossed himself

"What? _What_ am I doing to you, My Lord?" she asked with a smile, standing and brushing the dirt from her dress.

"I—I don't know!" he cried, quite flabbergasted but trying not to show it. He suddenly grabbed her and pulled a dagger hidden in his sleeve, putting it to her throat.

"This! This is your answer to 'I don't know'?" she exclaimed, fighting to pull his arm from around her. "Ay, _don_ Vega! I know you to be more than this! I do not fear your blade but I am another cow to your slaughter, happy to die, as _all _women are slaughter for you to take."

"Wicked thing! I won't see a jail cell for your demise either, as I am sworn noble blood…they can't touch me and would rejoice to know more of your kind was purged from this glorious country!" he sneered back, still half-heartedly in his mind, while on the outside he fought to show his strength.

She squirmed and then kicked her leg up and he released her to catch her heel before it dented his handsome face! Quickly, she turned, sweeping her foot under his legs and knocking him over, catching his knife as it fell and she stood proudly before him.

"Ah, yes! My Lord, but you see, cage fighting is banned here! I could make a case against you easily!" and her dark eyes flashed as she smirked at him.

"They would never hear a gypsy speak!" he cried, angrily, recovering and standing again.

"We, too, hold credibility in this country…as we have for about 400 years! We are not as hated as you think."

"You hold no credibility but to sin and thievery!" Vega scorned and she laughed haughtily at his remark. This amazed him as he could not understand why someone of her position could be so proud—that was _his_ territory. In response to her laughter, he flipped his long, dark-blonde braid over his shoulder with a contemptuous sneer.

"If only my claw could taste your sinful flesh!"

"Yes, if only, My Lord. I know what pleasure it would give you…what you don't realize is what it would give me to writhe in your arms…" and she smiled slyly, twirling gracefully around him and then with her back to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, her cheek against his.

"You sick creature! You revolt me to like such a thing. Really!" She chuckled at him,

"I infuriate you, I frustrate you, and I attract you…I have made the great Lord Vega afraid of me!"

"Never!" he cried in disgust.

"But I have! No man would ever be so adamant to react if it were not true." the girl laughed impishly again and winked at him as she danced around him once more.

Vega smoothed back his hair and he was becoming increasingly annoyed, yet captivated with the girl and he knew if he ever had her, he'd never know what to do! He could see this girl was strong, yet beautiful and mysterious…almost like a demon and truly, beyond his own admittance, she frightened him.

Vega caught her again and grabbing her shoulder with one hand, he twisted her arm behind her back and he spoke into her ear.

"How's this? Do you like that? Now, shall you tell me your name or shall I let you become a nameless corpse killed by an 'accidental' hand?"

"I do not fear, you, Vega! It is truth! I do not. Perhaps it is you who should fear _me_." she said, her voice lowering and her dark eyes narrowing with a flash and she threw him from her and he flew to the ground; she flashed a final victorious grin. The girl put her hands to her hips and assumed a haughty air.

"I am Alejandra María Vásquez Cortés and I will not be a nameless corpse. I truly admire you, _don_ Vega, _that_ _cannot_ be helped."

"Police! Arrest her! She is harassing me." he yelled as he sat on the ground like a sore loser, to some nearby policemen who had been watching the crowds carefully and looking for evidence of the previous cage fight. She laughed as they each took her arm and began to take her away.

"_Señor_, are you all right?" asked one before they walked away and he helped the vicious cage fighter up.

"Yes, I'm fine but that girl has been stalking me--just-just take her away! _Ahora mismo_!"

He shook the essence of the girl out of himself and gave his head a nearly violent toss and then he went to the restroom to check his looks and preen his hair. The young, handsome, and bloodthirsty Nobleman, mockingly yet adoringly called a "Prince" by the nation itself, felt that now his nightmare would be through. However, Vega still longed for the hunt, the kill he had not finished and he wished to find that nightmare girl and tame her, take her, destroy her. Anything to take away the torture she was putting him through and this was the worst kind…

**GLOSSARY:**

_qué sueño_ What a dream!

Tomás de Torquemada Infamous leader of the Spanish Inquisition in the 15th century; known to be the most vicious torturer of victims.****

**_A/N: If you see a mark or what looks to be a letter on Vega's mask, it is a Calligraphic or fancy T—bearing the name of his hero, Torquemada._**

_Señor_ Lord; Mr.; because of Vega's noble birth, it means both titles.

_¡Alto!_ Stop!

_Gitana_Spanish for female (malegitano) gypsy; also pertains to the tribe of gypsies that live in that country, _Los Gitanos,_ or _Romaní Caló_.

_don_Title of respect for (usually older) men; wealthy land owner. Such is the case that both terms apply to Vega, as his noble birth states.

_Ahora mismo!_Right now! This instance!


	2. Confrontations

**Vega's Destiny**

**M/F, OFC, B/P, S&M, H/C**

**DISCLAIMER & AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Vega and all Street Fighter related names, places, characters, etc. are copyright to CAPCOM and Associates. This is intended for entertainment only.**

**This work also contains R rated materials for and is not limited to: sadomasochistic themes; violence (fighting and otherwise), blood-play (drinking/tasting it, drawing it), (implied) rape & incest, semi-explicit sex, foul language, bigotry of all shapes and sizes; also contains religious (mostly Catholic) themes. If you do not approve of such materials, don't read please!**

**The author of this story does not condone nor endorse any of the behaviors, actions, opinions, thoughts, beliefs, etc. of the characters.**

There is Spanish used in this story to provide atmosphere and culture. Jump to the glossary at the end of this chapter to read the vocab. Enjoy! And please give me feedback!

2

"Enough, boy, enough," panted the man who was propped up against the wall, raising his hand to signal him.

He walked up to the middle aged wounded man and helped him to stand.

"You fought well, Father," replied Vega solemnly and he had a faintly proud smile.

His father's blue eyes shined with a dim but equally proud light as his son held his arm in a firm grip.

"Of course, son, but I guess me and my trusty rapier are no match for your grace and adeptness of the claw."

"Come now, Father, you must rest. I have done much more damage than anticipated," said Vega as he helped his father up the stone steps into the immense estate and eventually to his room.

His father's wounds were wrapped and bandaged but he suffered, his heart still swelling with pride for his deadly son.

"You've lost much blood, I fear, Father. Will you let yourself go on this way?"

"Vega, when I die, you will inherit family riches and the entire estate; that is known to you. I do not doubt that you indeed anticipated this sort of death for me as quickly as possible and it does cross my mind your dear, saintly stepmother dieda year ago. That fever and illness was all too sudden. What was it you gave her, my boy?" and his father looked at him seriously and Vega made no effort to be shocked or angered by such an accusation. Instead, he opened a drawer near the bed and produced a bottle with white round pills, much like a chewable vitamin in thickness.

"Cyanide, Father," replied Vega.

"Cyanide…" echoed his father, holding the bottle and examining it. "You are a tireless warrior of the de Cerna lineage, boy, taking the blood of thine enemies to make you strong but I know that your enemies are no longer the bulls you fight, but people you kill, in cages. I knew you took up bullfighting with great eagerness but once you had succeeded, I knew in your fickle mind, you would become bored and you have such a great bloodlust now that no savage animal would ever satisfy. Vega, as a great matador, a skilled and graceful fighter, you make me proud but I will never condone such neurotic killing!" and at this his father's weary voice adapted a strong, stern, gravely sound and his eyes sparkled their greatest with his passion against his son's wrong deeds.

"I understand, Father, but I thought you as a great fighter yourself and a great swordsman, you would know the ultimate thrill of destruction, the feel and taste of those you have vanquished, creating a blissful victory. The power you get from them as their life is drained—but no, Father. I am sad you do not understand a warrior's true ways and until that day, perhaps even you will never be as good as I. I am sorry, dear Father. It is truth."

"Damn your warrior ways, Vega and may God damn you for all you have done in bane! You will burn in Hell if you do not repent! I ask you only to do me this one great service before I am gone and take confession & absolution for your sins. All the Hail Mary's spoken in the world cannot keep you from Hell alone—Go, seek peace for me, please, my son."

"Yes, Father, but now that you know, and you know everything will be settled when you are gone, put your mind at ease. At ease and end this pain I have inflicted and be assured I will take my confessions for you," said Vega, taking the bottle and opened it; his father obediently opened his mouth and Vega placed a pill under his tongue.

"Be at peace now, Father. Know that I am the greatest, most beautiful man in Spain and soon I will have the world. Perhaps even in your honor, I shall take it. _Vaya con Díos, Padre. En el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo. Amén_." And he crossed himself as he spoke, leaning forward and kissing his dying father's forehead.

Vega then left the room, closing the door gently behind him, feeling little remorse. He paused with his hand still on the knob thoughtfully.

"Forgive me, God, for what I have done but, Dear Lord, you must understand me better than anyone to know that a man as beautiful as I deserves to rise quickly and to do it in any means possible. I have no shame." and still he could not help a cruel smirk.

A few days later, a funeral was held at the small Catholic chapel on his estate. Many dignitaries, royals, and various other important people were there to say Goodbye to don Miguel Fabio de Cerna.

Vega dressed in his finest modern black suit and tie, his hair more neatly done and braided, giving him a rather neat and rigid appearance perfect to suit his vanity. Many of his family members were there, many he had not seen since childhood. Women wearing black dresses and black lace veils, the older women's faces painted in grief like stone. As people left the chapel and gathered outside after the funeral, an old woman, stooped over and trembling approached Vega. He took her trembling hand and kissed it.

"Vega, I told your father he should not have kept on with his fencing with his heart! My boy was a good boy, as you are my dearest grandson but I should never have outlived my own son." she said and tears rolled down her cheek.

"Yes, Abuelita, but not to worry. I am young, strong, and healthy and I will take control of the estate and keep it well." the old woman smiled sadly and patted his arm gently and he squeezed her clammy hand. He was not always a cold man but still if his family only how dangerous he was and how unremorseful he was about killing his own parents. Much of how he was that day was like the mask he wore in battle, a façade.

She walked, clasped to his arm, to a chair and rested her tired bones. He surveyed all the morbid atmosphere and then he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Heart attack?" said a girl, her eyebrows raised in skepticism, cloaked in a black lace veil, her face obscured but he knew very well who she was.

"You!" he hissed, approaching her abruptly and she lifted the veil. "Why do you follow me still? Were you not jailed for this same insolence?"

"I was, Vega, but like you, I too, have certain 'social graces' that I can use." said Alejandra with a smirk.

He glared at her. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You don't believe I would go so far as to desecrate this sacred event by following you, do you? Vega, I am a Lady. My father was a friend of yours…"

"How can I believe a gypsy girl like you to be a Lady? You have nothing but Kings and Queens in your rank!" she stepped forward and her dark eyes flashed fiercely.

"My blood is only half! My mother was a gypsy. My father is a Spanish noble, like yourself—don Fernando Juan García Vasquez." he stepped back in shock.

"I am aware of that name…yes, my father spoke of him to me. He is a great swordsman, well known in Seville. From what I know, he taught my father to fence and further inspired him to teach me…"

"Yes, that is he, but I prefer to keep my distance from him. In all respects, I consider him not my father, not at all. The only thing I keep is the title. You see, I am a bastard child, a dark family secret. No one really knows how I was born but my father raped my mother. She was a servant in don Fernando's home for many years; a young, naïve girl, and he often made advances towards her, despite being more than that 20 years her senior. His wife and he led a cold life and he found my mother a refreshing spark of warmth. After refusing his advances for the last time one night, he finally had his way with her. Soon, she told him she was pregnant and not too long after my birth, he killed her to hide his tracks and keep her from telling everyone what had happened…" she said and she turned away, her voice lowering coldly. It made Vega shudder to think. Some things were below what he considered acceptable to a woman and rape was one them… of course, he had not raped any himself, them being all too willing but, still, if it was any other man, he found it abhorring indeed!

"That is awful, My Lady. My apologies—but he raped a gypsy!" he cried in disgust. He felt he might almost be nauseous at the thought of such a thing. "A gypsy… so unclean and impure…like raping the Devil himself." Alejandra was still angry with his hateful words and she was not afraid of him and slapped him. Vega looked shocked and his blue eyes flashed in anger.

"Do not deny that you want me and that it is highly possible in that devious mind of yours to do the same thing!"

"Then, do not tempt me!" he exclaimed and she laughed at him.

"Then, My Lord, tell me how I must not and I shall not." she replied in a flirtatious tone, humoring his ill represented anger and then taking his hands and kneeling before him, she said,

"Oh My Lord, we gypsies live to please such handsome and great masters like you! I would _die_ to please you, Vega," replied Alejandra, her eyes were filled with a smoldering passion though he knew she was being sarcastic for the poor way he portrayed the gypsies as being. She kissed his fingers sensually. His heart raced as looked down at her, she looked so helpless and he was aroused by the idea of one's total submission to his will, despite her bitter sarcasm. They both knew the attraction was mutual, though only one spoken of.

The young nobleman ran his hand under her jaw and longed to run it down her sleek neck, perhaps in need of strangling her, perhaps in lustful desire—of which he was not certain and he was frightened. Soon, he came back to himself and his disgust returned as he pulled her up roughly and pushed her away.

"You disgust me. You tarnish the image of my father by being here! Leave!" he hissed.

"Yes, Lord Vega, I will leave...for now. I had news for you, Vega, of great importance but you would not wish to hear it now." she replied with a smirk and he caught her arm, stopping her.

"Wait! Tell me." he demanded looking into her eyes.

She sighed and sauntered back close to him, stroking his cheek as she said,

"Very well…Victor Sagat knows of your skill. He wishes to see you at the next Street Fighter Tournament." and with that, she vanished, leaving him in wonder.

Many changes were adapted of the house with his family gone. He made a fighting cage in the back yard, near the football field and practiced steadily, while also keeping tabs on his bullfights, honing his skills and perfecting himself with each stride. He knew that girl would never stop haunting him and he began to understand she was powerful, like a demon and he wanted to face her well equipped. Though he would never, never admit his attraction nor his fear and fascination of her.

He fought many bulls, many men, and had many women at night but his concentration was marred in each activity. He was never certain when that girl might appear and it worried him. So much so, many women left quickly during the night very displeased with him. Vega did not care. Vega never wanted to please them anyway! Anyone would know such a man would believe it is all about him (right?)!

Vega sat in his room as the name of Sagat ran in his mind and tried hard to remember where he had heard it until it came to him! The name often came up at the cage fights and he knew this man to be a Muy Thai Champion who became legend, finally defeated by a young Karate master named Ryu Hoshi. Sagat often held the illegal tournament and many fighters from around the world came to show off their skills fighting one another and finally fighting against Sagat himself!

Vega's eyes flashed and he screamed in euphoria as the realization hit him. The whole household could hear his cry!

"I am the best! The very, very best and the world will be mine! Mine! I shall be their supreme and beautiful God and I believe I will make this Sagat cower before me. I will show him how great I am and that no one will defeat me." he exclaimed, looking into one of his many mirrors. A mad, euphoric grin spread across his face and he fell to his bed. While such glorious thoughts of victory crossed his mind, images of him viciously ravaging the gypsy Alejandra also flooded him with a fiery desire and he could not contain himself. Her screams and his enemies' screams sounding in his head altogether as he gripped his bed sheets tightly, and then he began to laugh hysterically. He could see her body, dark and writhing in such a painful passion, her neck arched nearly begging to be bitten and still, he could see his enemies falling before him, bleeding pints and pools of blood. The pleasure would stab her body like knives and his opponents would be shredded with the razor claw! What a blissful paradox!

_This is too much!_ he thought, and he could hear his heart pounding and the blood rushing to his head. He managed to take a razor from his pocket and cut his tongue; he sucked on it and the blood flowed down his throat, seeming to pacify him for a moment. _Soon I will not have to taste my own blood…_

**GLOSSARY:**

_Vaya con Díos_Go with God; May God be with you

_En el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espirítu Santo. Amén_In the name of the Father, the Son, & the Holy Spirit. Amen.

_Abuelita_Grandmamma; Granny


	3. A Grand, Pompous, and Deadly Affair

3

**Note:**

**3-27-03 I added a missing paragraph that was the actual beginning of 3 that had crashed on a disc. I find it's well written and I adore how I did it. Maybe you will too! The *** at the top signal the beginning of it and the ones at the bottom, of course, signal the end of it.**

Well, here it is! Ch. 3!! Yay! Those of you who were so kind to review and were anxious to see more shall be happy! I have done my best in here. I use Spanish ONLY for ATMOSPHERE and it should be assumed that this whole story is" in" Spanish, as if you and I were natives looking in the inside. So that means, even the English they speak is in Spanish, if you get me. Well…*sigh* if you don't, that's ok! LOL Email me and I'll try to explain. Nevertheless, there is always a Glossary at the end of the page and I'm sure I got down all the words. Another thing is, I'm an intermediate student of Spanish and I use this story as outlet for my practice. I've done my best to be correct (as if you care, right? But anyways…*g*)

Enjoy!! Comments/Feedback: maki_82@hotmail.com R&R

**************

Vega was right about his vow. Weeks were passing fast and he was quite adept in bullfighting, superb in cage fighting, and wonderful in all things he thought worthy of doing. His father once knew of his son's supreme interest in the fight but was increasingly wary of his son's lust of blood. True, it was within a warrior's nature to taste a little—to prove his victory or give him the strength from the warrior's soul—but that of course, was legend. Vega, however, was content in believing it though and perhaps he more so idolized the ideas of Lady Bathory, a noblewoman of medieval Hungary who believed that blood of others would make her eternally young and beautiful. 

This was also increasingly important in Vega's life—his beauty–and it was his inspiration. Treasuring the gasps of horror on his victims' faces as they lay dying, expecting to see the ugly monster that vanquished them, hiding shamefully behind his mask, only to find a most handsome man smiling back cruelly at their last moments of life.

_Ugly, indeed I am…_he thought often. _One does not necessarily hide behind a mask._

The de Cernas did not intend a son so vain or arrogant but due to his upbringing, they gave him a sense of high morals and standards to adhere to and he did quite well. Perhaps his mother coddled and praised her boy for his skill and charm so often that he let it go too far. Who knows? At any rate, he grew more handsome, more bloodthirsty, and more vain as time passed.

He practiced his moves each day in his cage, butchering the fighting dummy to threads but he ached for flesh, for blood, for screams and pain! Vega still had his cage fights at night but to his mind, it was not satisfactory at all. What he needed was…live prey to assure his skills. So, he decided for a most grand, pompous, and deadly affair...

**************

"_Señoras y __Señores, __yo __quieren __darla __bienvenida __ustedes a __una __ocasión __marvelloso. Soy yo don Vega de Cerna y ustedes están en mi casa bonita. Este noche, nosotros bailaremos y hablaremos, pero más que nada, lucharemos..._" said the handsome blonde Spaniard as he stood in the balcony of his ballroom. Suddenly with a great leap, he somersaulted to the ground, his feet squarely planted and he regained his elegant composure once more.  The guests shouted and applauded at his daring feat and he bowed with an arrogant sneer.

He stood in the middle of his crowd, clad in a violet matador jacket, with glittery gold shoulder ornaments and gold trim with his usual dress of a white silk shirt (if he wore one at all), black knickers, high white stockings, and brown leather loafers.

After the crowd's excitement faded into mingling and talking, he casually wandered to the doorway to see what other guests were arriving. Most of them were handsome young men, accompanied by beautiful women; fighters mostly. Then there were the distinguished older couples that came that were mostly aristocratic stock to watch the events. He made it a mandate that all fighters who came must have accompaniment (so as not to be an entirely savage event with no social interaction).

The women of their partners saw Vega and rushed to greet him. He smiled and kissed their hands as they swooned over him. _What repulsion! _He thought.

He sized up the men as they came through, equating in his mind what their weakness would be and how much of a fight he thought they could give him before he took their lives. Some of them, he noted, were handsome almost to his degree and he felt somewhat saddened they would have to die… he then saw an incredibly tall man enter, who was so tall, he had to duck in the doorway! His dark body was quite muscular and Vega thought for just a moment this might be the toughest match that he would have! On his arm was an arresting site, however—the gypsy Alejandra!

Vega swallowed and nearly hesitated to approach. Alejandra smiled at the people as she greeted them with her chaperone, her smile shining brighter than ever against her dark skin. Her hair was done neatly into a stylish French bun and her bangs lightly waved and parted to the side. She was in a strapless red sequin dress with a sexy slit in the side and a sheer red drapery across her shoulders. Alejandra approached Vega in her usual nonchalant way, bearing her smile the whole length and she held her hand out as she approached. He kissed it and looked at her, somewhat astounded at her allure and wishing he could fight it. Yet, he knew he did not want to fight. Such contradictory feelings had always torn him between his own moral standards and his religion; praying to God to save his soul, yet killing with pleasure to purge the world from carnal vices.

Feeling the blood rush in his body, he fought to control himself and he took her hand and briskly pulled her outside to the balcony for some fresh air and some space.

"My, aren't we impulsive?" she quipped.

"Who is that man?" asked Vega rather coldly, gliding over her sarcasm.

"He is Victor Sagat." She said softly with a sigh at his demanding demeanor (not that she expected more). Vega tried not to show his shock or fear.

"He will fight?" he exclaimed, trying to not sound so alarmed.

She laughed and the noise filled his ears pleasantly.

"No, of course not. He wishes to watch and see if you survive long enough to the Tournament!" and he caught her impish gleam, in which he wanted to strangle her. He grabbed her, twisting her arm behind her back.

"You tempt my patience! Will you have my favor? Choose a man, any fighter, and ask for his. If I win, I will give you his heart." He whispered in her ear and he bit the lobe lightly. She jerked away and faced him, and then slapped him, and not being able to control it, broke into a stifled giggle.

"Why shall I have his when I can have yours?" she replied, laying her hands on his chest and looking into his eyes.

"I have no heart. You are foolish to think you can take it." he replied all the more coldly though he could hardly listen to himself speak anymore.

"Is it because I have already stolen it?" she said, drawing her shawl around her shoulders more. He did not reply but stared at her, only affirming it more. She could only humor him in the state she knew that she could put him into so easily.

She barely had a moment to savor her sly victory when he grabbed her and kissed her with a strong force. He gripped her wrists tightly and she nearly fought to breathe. The more she fought, the tighter his grip and the blood rushed to her hands so she pulled from his grip and wrapped her arms around his neck.  He pushed her away violently and she staggered back, catching her breath. He smirked at her and then looked toward the ballroom. He could hear music beginning to play and he took her hand gently again.

"_Qué__? 'Carmen'_…?"  she gasped as she entered the room. "_Por__qué__eso_?"

He smirked again and said, "_Not 'Carmen'… 'Habanera'_." She knew well the opera and the natures of it made her suspect that he was maybe setting something up.

"I am not Carmen!" she exclaimed. "You cannot assume…"

"Of course not. But you are a gypsy! Sent to inflame me and torment me with seduction! '_Habanera_' is my fight theme, you know and you should know since you seem to know much of me. Every fight is the dance of death. _Baile conmigo_." He commanded astutely and she simply had no choice but to adhere to him.

"_Bailo__…__Contigo_? _¿Eso_ _es_? " she said sharply as she took his hand and he wrapped his other around her waist, she laid her hand on his shoulder.

"_Sí__. Nada__ más_."

She smiled at him slyly and said with a sigh of hesitation,

"_Pues__…vale_." And even as she said this, they already danced. Sagat watched them in the corner of the room, near the entrance with a glass of Champaign in his hand. He had been watching them all night and especially Vega very carefully to see that Alejandra was not harmed.

The Tango was a very passionate and abrupt dance, which fit Vega's fickle and equally passionate nature well. As he dipped Alejandra he said,

"Have you chosen yet?" She looked around quickly and then again at him.

"No," she replied softly.

"Choose!" he hissed impatiently. Alejandra was astounded and she looked once more around the room quickly, hoping to be guided to the right victim.

"Him!" she cried, and pointed to young man with dark hair and eyes who danced in front of them.

"My," said Vega and he turned to observe the man. "Like _Jorge Sanz_ himself."

"Yes, tall, dark, and handsome…" she said fondly.

"Mm, of course. He is tainted, I feel it." Vega replied intensely.

"Do you like him?" she asked as he surveyed his opponent and continued to calculate in his devious mind.

"Yes, he will die tonight for his sins but I fear it will be a sad loss, for his beauty is nearly as great as mine."

He gestured towards men standing around in the ballroom and to the people's shock, a giant cage lowered above them to the ground. As Alejandra watched in awe, Vega leaned and whispered in her ear,

"Go. Tell him he is wanted…lure him, like you did me. I promise you, his death will be a treat!" and she blinked as she realized now what she had to do, he smiled wickedly. Taking a deep breath, she nodded and walked demurely over to the young man.

"The Lord Vega says you are a fine fighter. He is honored to have you as his first opponent tonight but as for me…I would be honored if you would have my favor."

The young fighter looked astonished and replied,

"_Gracias,__ Señorita__…me__ encanta hacerlo__…¿__pues__,__ a quién es usted__?"_

_"A__ mí__?__ Pues…yo__ soy Alejandra__ Vásquez. Lo siento__. Y__ usted__?"_

_"Ah,__ yo__ soy__ Tomás__ José__ María__Mendosa__. Con mucho gusto."_

_"Igualmente__."_

Alejandra stood in awkwardness until she felt Vega give her a look. She looked to see him standing by the cage, a beautiful girl giving him his mask and claw. 

"_Bueno__,__ tengo__ que__ irme__ ahorrito__. __(¡Amo__ me llama__…Bueno suerte!__)_" she muttered and hurried away to watch from a safe distance. Alejandra watched Vega enter the cage after a brief announcement to the anxious crowd and Tomás soon entered as well. Vega looked at her and she could see his savagery coming to life in his eyes.

_Ay,__ Pobre Tomás__! __¿Qué__ he__ hecho__? _She thought worriedly._ ¡Él__ se__ morirá porque__ de__ mí__!_

"Feeling guilty?" said a rather gruff voice behind her and she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Master will be pleased."

"Does he know anything about me?" she asked, not turning around but continuing to watch, disgruntled.

"No," said Sagat comfortingly. "Now what is this game you are playing with this man, Alejandra? He is not a toy. I know of your fondness for him but you must watch yourself with him or you may lose more than your heart! I am happy, however, that he is slowly being lured into Shadow law! Ugh! Balrog is almost unbearable and if I don't break his jaw first, Vega may actually be worth talking with."

"Mm, but he fancies me Esmeralda! Or Carmen! I am not a weak, defenseless seductress gypsy! I can fight! He is no better than that Dom Frollo himself…in fact, born a few centuries sooner and in the right country, it isn't for the fact Frollo is fiction, they could be blood. Vega would settle for blood…" she murmured.

"Aren't you contradicting yourself? Was it not you who stole into his dreams and made him see you for nights on end? You almost drove him paranoid! I heard the girls here complaining about him for weeks!" and Sagat almost had to laugh at that.

"Victor… you are kind and gentle to me. A man of my father that I can trust but I thought I wanted him…but the more I see him, the more I am near him, it has become apparent that he is truly the devil and it is fire smoldering in those ice cold blue eyes of his. I can see his intent for me shining back clearly and I know what is in his smiles."

"Well, Alejandra, I don't think I can help you. I certainly don't want to risk driving him away with brawny defense. You drove yourself into this so you can drive yourself out."

"What? _¿Por__qué__ no? __¿Por__qué__ no?_" she gasped, turning to him frantically.

He smiled and touched her face, his whole hand cupping it.

"If you give him what he wants, you can find your way out. He has never killed a woman."

"You are no better than my father!" she cried.

"I have cared for you, not abused you like he. I am not saying this to be crude. It is the truth."

"Very well, Victor, put my shackles on me. I am Vega's sex slave! But I won't give in so easily!" she hissed and turned away sharply.

Mean while, the fight occurred. Tomás' clothes hung ragged like from his body and his body was sweaty and blood streaked. As Vega flew from wall to wall, Tomás tried to defend himself from the ground. If he made a high enough kick, he could hit him and make him spiral to the ground like a falling bird. Vega tore at his face and as he screamed, he knew there was no way to win. He refused a weapon from the beginning, thinking that his body could overpower Vega's sharp weaponry but he made a dreadful miscarriage. Alejandra trembled in horror of what she was seeing. She no longer felt sorry for herself, as Sagat _was_ right. To want Vega is a death wish. Come to think of it, in all the magazines of Spain, Vega never had a steady girlfriend. Every girl stood a chance at least one night but she stood many more than that and that worried her. Normally, a woman would die to spend the one night with him but she would die only to escape his obsessive clutches. Tears fell and she dropped to her knees despite where she was and she crossed herself.

_Please, God, don't let him…_

Suddenly, she ran to the cage and clutched the bars, screaming tearfully at Vega as he held his prey by the collar, ready to take him in one fell swipe across the throat.

"Vega! No! I don't want you to! Don't kill him, don't!" she pleaded. The crowd cheered him louder, pushing him to do it. Her cries were being drowned. He took off his mask and grinned maliciously. Dragging his opponent, he walked to the bars and pulled her hand through, kissing it passionately.

"Ah for but for you, I would do anything."

"Then I ask that you do nothing!" she exclaimed and fell on her knees to plead once more.

"Stand up. You are a lady. If I wish you to be on your knees, I will _make_ you!" he growled indignantly as he pulled her up. "Begging is weak and subservient of you. If you really do have noble blood in your veins, you will not stoop to such behavior before me, as I _am_ a nobleman. You asked that I take his heart and I will give it to you."

"No!" she screamed again. He flashed a last victorious grin at the crowd and quickly the metal talons brought death to the young fighter. In fury, she ran out, not willing to see it. She wept hard but in her rage, she trembled, wanting badly to show him what she was really made of. She went to the bathroom to wipe off her dripping makeup and to cool down. Alejandra bit her lip hard, trying not to cry as she stared in the mirror.

Alejandra stood at the mirror, staring down at the counter for a while but she finally cooled off.

"Aww, you are crying black puddles all over my counter top!" said Vega as he walked in with a smirk. 

 She gasped and spun around, her hatred now burning inside of her. He wore his purple overcoat and clean white shirt, and all traces of a fight seemed to be erased; it sickened her at the thought.

"You!" she hissed as he approached and she swung a kick to his jaw but once again, he caught her foot in his hand, daring not to twist it and she hopped to keep her balance.

He released it and she took her stance, glaring at him.

"You really shouldn't fight in a dress." He said with a chuckle. "It isn't very ladylike of you."

"And _you_ are not very 'manlike'! I will take my dress off if it means I can defeat you."

"Have you no dignity, gypsy…to fight me with nothing on but your undergarments? Why, if I were to fight you and defeat you like that, I could have you and it would only make my part easier…" and he laughed at his own cruel joke.

Frenetically, she began pull her dress down but he stopped her.

"No, no, save your dignity. Save yourself. I have no interest in raping women, though I do enjoy their screams! I am not going to fight you now. In due time, I will make you mine and you _will_ scream." With that, he turned and swaggered out the door and she watched, cursing him under her breath.

That night was no more peaceful at home. No sooner, had she climbed in bed then her father began his nightly attack. She grew strong through all of these skirmishes that were more than minor. She knew that no matter how much she screamed and fought, however, no one would help. Her stepmother slept in a separate room from her father and far from her. Tonight, she had not much strength to fight and she was beginning to lose when she saw a figure at her window!

"Vega! Please, help me! Help!" she screamed.

Vega watched the struggle for a moment.

            "Do not fear, you'll be mine soon enough..." was his reply and he vanished as the Spanish Ninja would.

**Glossary:**

_Señoras y Señores, yo quieren darla bienvenida ustedes a una ocasión marvelloso. Soy yo don Vega de Cerna y ustedes están en mi casa bonita. Esta noche__, __nosotros bailaremos__ y __hablaremos__, __pero más que nada__, __lucharemos_...  "Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to welcome you to a grand occasion! I am don Vega de Cerna and you are in my beautiful home. This night, we will dance and we will talk, but most of all, we will fight…"

"_Qué__? 'Carmen'_…?"  "_¿Por qué eso..."_ "What? 'Carmen'? Why this?" **("Carmen", ****that****famous**** opera by ****George**** Bizét. ****About**** a ****beautiful****, ****temptress****gypsy****who**** comes to an ill fate.)**

'Habanera' ** a song of 'Carmen'. A very popular tune. ****Superficially**** used as a fight "theme" for Vega in the _Street Fighter Movie_ (****lamentably****).**

_Baile conmigo _ "Dance with me."

_Bailo__…¿__Contigo_? _¿Eso_ _es_? "(I/me…) dance with you? Is that all?"

_Sí__. Nada__ más_." Yes, nothing more.

 "_Pues__…vale_." Well…ok.

_Jorge Sanz _** Note: Uuff! ¡¡¡****Qué guapo****!!! He is a very famous actor in Spain. Nicknamed the "Tom Cruise" of Spain, and has appeared in films with stars like Antonio ****Banderas****; has a very boyish look and is quite passionate in his acting. Como un don Juan, ¿no? ^_^ I figure this type would be very attractive to Vega, as far as looks and in that way, hostile competition.**

"_Gracias,__ Señorita__…me__ encanta hacerlo__…¿__pues__,__ a quién es usted__?"_ Thank you, miss. I'd love to do it…um, who are you?

_"A__ mí__?__ Pues…yo__ soy Alejandra__ Vázquez. Lo siento__. Y__ usted__?" _Me? Ummmm…I am Alejandra Vásquez. I'm sorry. And you?

_"Ah,__ yo__ soy__ Tomás__ José__ María__Mendosa__. Con mucho gusto."_ Ah, I am Tomás José María Mendosa. Nice to meet you.

_"Igualmente__." _Same here, I'm sure.

**Note: I would like to point out the name ****María**** José and José ****María**** are common names for girls and guys! ****María**** José, though a feminine sounding name is common for men. Women are called José ****María****.**

"_Bueno__,__ tengo__ que__ irme__ ahorrito__. __(¡'Amo__ me llama'__…Bueno suerte!__)_" Well, I have to go right now ('Master calls me…good luck!') **Note: 'Master' is in reference to the comment she made previously to ****Sagat**** that night, regarding luring Vega. Though Vega wasn't really calling her, she felt awkward and could feel his eyes on her so she was nervous.**

_Ay,__ Pobre Tomás__! __¿Qué__ he__ hecho__?__¡Él __se__ morirá porque__ a__ mí__! _Oh, poor Tomás! What have I done? He will die because of me!

**Note: Carmen...Esmeralda... Carmen, as ****mentioned****before,****is the gypsy seductress who befalls a tragic end. Esmeralda is of course, the gypsy from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, pursued by a righteous priest named Dom Frollo, who loathes the gypsies yet becomes destroyed by his hatred and lust for the innocent gypsy girl. ******

_¿Por qué__ no? __¿Por qué__ no?_ Why not?…

_Spanish Ninja _**one of Vega's nicknames (especially since he took his styles from Ninjitsu, Matador, and ballet)__**


	4. Night Heat

_A/N: Hey I found this song listening to the stuff I had and realized this a perfect song that illustrates the coming situation…._

_Love Is Only Sleeping   _

_She looked at me_

_And the emptiness in her eyes was cruel to see_

_Then she turned away and said,_

_"Once I loved, but love is dead"_

_And I whispered, "Sometimes love is only sleeping"_

_She said, "I cannot cry_

_And I cannot give or feel or even try"_

_And her voice was hard and cold_

_Then her sweet young face looked old_

_And I whispered, "Sometimes love is only sleeping"_

_Through the endless days and nights_

_Could not help but wrap herself in sorrow (sorrow)_

_Through the endless days and nights _

_She waited for a shiny new tomorrow_

_Love was sleeping, sleeping_

_She looked at me_

_And her smiling tears were warm and sweet and free_

_And the moonlight kissed her eyes_

_As it mingled with our sighs_

_And she whispered, "Sometimes love is only sleeping"_

_And she whispered, "Sometimes love is only sleeping"_

_Only sleeping..._

_            --Mike Nesmith (THE W.H. Woolhat!!!)_

4

It was only a few nights later when she awoke in terror with a hand clamped over her mouth. Fearing another attack from her father, she thrashed around in the bed, kicking as hard as she could.

"Alejandra, my love," said Vega softly and she stopped fighting; he uncovered her mouth.

"Vega! What are you doing here? Get off me! Get off!" she cried. "Oh my God, Y-you're bleeding!" The warm Barcelona moon shone on him, his eyes sparkled and his smile was illuminated, the rest of his face cast in an eerie shadow. She saw the glint of his claw on his other hand and looked in horror as she saw blood dripping off it and stains on his clothes. Immediately, she pushed away from him.

"What have you done?" and her eyes widened in fear like a doe's.

"Don't worry, now you are free! And you can be mine!"

"What?" she gasped, not quite understanding him.

"His death was painless and quick. He felt nothing."

"My father! You-you killed my father!" Alejandra covered her mouth in shock and wept.

"You know what he did to you. Why should you cry for him?" she moved from the bed and stood against the wall.

"Why didn't you save me the other night?" she hissed, looking hatefully at him.

"It was none to my concern then. Your father would do as he pleased to you."

"How dare you make me suffer! Vega, don't you love me?" she said softly.

"Love…you? Oh, I could never be so cruel! Love makes wounds and scars."

"What? But why did you kill…no! No!" she screamed in a rage, as she understood.

"Do you really think I killed him for _you_?" he snickered as he climbed off the bed and sauntered towards her; he folded his arms. "I did not kill him _for_ you, Alejandra. I killed him _because_ of you. If he lived, I could never fully have you. You could never be completely mine."

She was at a loss for words in anguish.

"You! You-you—" she cried.

"_I_ am a God, yes? _I_ am the most beautiful man in all the world, yes?"

"No!" she screamed, finally forcing her words out. "_Tú eres el Diablo! ¡Eres tú del Diablo!_ _Me deseas pero, tú no puedes tenerme. Ya no me entregaré_."

Poor Alejandra wept in her hand and he reached out to touch her face. She slapped his hand away.

"I forbid you to touch me." she growled but he grabbed her hand and took it away.

"You'll never forbid me. I take what I want!" and she dare not move as he held his claw at her throat and cupped her jaw in his other hand. She sneered in disgust, trying to get out of his grasp but he was just as stubborn. He chuckled arrogantly to see her in this…compromising position and he surveyed her body.

"Are you still willing to fight me in your 'nighty', this short thing of a nightgown? Or will you take _that_ off as well?" and he grinned perversely. She tried to knee him but, as before, she missed and he caught her bare thigh.

"Your kicks are weak, Precious." he said and he drew his lips nearer to hers; she moved her head away with a scowl.

"You are a sick man! Mixing lust with killing! You will have to kill me first…" he moved his hand from her thigh to her arm and pulled her off the wall and pinned her arm behind her back again.

"I want you, you know and I'll have you if I have to kill you or kiss you, I don't care! If I kill you, I will not grieve for it's one more loss for your kind but I'll wish I had not killed such a beautiful young girl like you."

"I thought you hated gypsies! That we were nothing but thieves and liars and murderers!" she cried, still struggling to pull away. He pressed his lips to the back of her head.

"I do but as I said before, I do not care. Not for you, I need you. You lured me so you will have me." and he slid his hand back down to her thigh, she shivered in disgust, or was it lust?

She elbowed him in the chest and turning, tried to lay a hit into him but he blocked it with his arm.

"So, you have sealed your fate eternally." He said and his eyes darkened. She knew she had thrown the first punch and there was nothing she could do. Alejandra also knew that he would not hesitate to fight her, since he had tried before. He had all the grace and breeding in world, never hit a woman but…in his eyes, what was she?

"I am not afraid, don Vega. _¡Pobrecita!_ No mask…however will you live?" she snickered.

"I will live because you will never hurt me. I can overpower you easily."

"What makes you so sure?" she said as she prepared herself.

"I hope you are prepared to lose because after tonight, you'll never want to see Sagat again…" Alejandra looked at him in a bit of surprise for his assumptions but nonetheless he went on arrogantly,

"I truly don't understand what you can see in that ugly _beast_ of a man! To look at him is damnation itself! I am sure he is good for protection and those sorts of things but I can assure you that _I_ am much better for everything _else_!" She was becoming thoroughly annoyed with his arrogant assumptions and it was almost enough to want to fight him…and mean it.

"Sagat? Is that what you think, you arrogant bastard?" she sneered. "Yes, perhaps he is…pleasing to me…" and she ran her hands down her body with a sly smile, "but perhaps nothing more! He's not a beast but he has brute strength and he can use it well. Before him, you would fall all too easily, but to be with you, to want you will not be anymore salvation!"

"Then I assure you, either way, Lady, you will burn in Hell." He lunged at her and she dodged him, stepping back.

He swept his leg under her and she fell to her bottom and he thrust his claw at her throat. She kicked it and rolled away from him. He was not satisfied and continued to threaten her with his claw until she gave him the right response.

"Now, now, my sweet, play with me," he taunted as she was on the ground. She bounded back up and he swiped at her. Vega swiped once more and this time she ducked, making a square hit in the stomach. He was hardly hurt.

"Good." he replied with grin.

She swung behind him and pushed him against the foot of the bed and he swung around and charged at her. She jumped and kicked at him again, and he shielded his face with his claw. Vega kicked her (rather hard, she thought) in the leg and she almost fell but regained her balance. She stood contemplating her next move but Vega was hardly being merciful.

"Oh, you disappoint me, my gypsy witch." he smirked, "Try harder."

"Perhaps you could as well?" she quipped, an eyebrow raised. He looked at her in surprise.

"So you don't think I am? I could put you in more pain than you care to be in but I do not wish to harm you, just play and perhaps maim you." he said with a laugh. "Yes…you look beautiful tonight, your gown so delicate…not unlike your flesh, I wonder? My 'friend' has often hungered for blood but tonight it wants _you!_ I am quite able with this claw and the art of undressing a woman, I have perfected over the years but it is debatable whether or not she survived afterwards." and he flashed his grin again and she shuddered as she looked at him. His eyes sparkled like crystal in the moonlight and she saw hunger much like she had seen before in someone _else's_ eyes. She knew it; this was his taunt, his seduction—the chase. Now she was more than happy to give him the fight!

Alejandra dove on the ground and spun on her hands and kicked his jaw. He gasped and rubbed it. Now he was becoming nearly as frustrated as she was and was going to teach her a lesson she would not soon forget. He ran to the wall with enough force, he bounded off of it and flew through the air, his claw pointed for her throat. She tried to move off the ground and screamed as excruciating pain went through her thigh. The scream nearly brought him out of his madness but he could not have heard a more pleasant thing. Standing, he looked down at her in her terrified state and she held her bleeding thigh. He smirked cruelly and noticed her blood dripping from it and he licked the claw sensuously.

"Warm and sweet as all women are, yes?" and she looked disgusted at him.

"I'm bleeding, Vega. You tried to kill me!"

"You tried to harm my beautiful face! No one, no woman dares to blemish it that way and they must pay for it!" he hissed back.

He took the weapon off and approached, kneeling beside her and examining the wound. Suddenly, he began to tear at her nightgown and she panicked.

"I knew that's what you wanted from me! How dare you take advantage of me like this!" she cried angrily but he ignored her and took some strips of cloth and wrapped it around her thigh. He looked at her and she silenced her protests warily but guiltily all the same.

"Come, we must clean the wound," he said has he lifted her into his arms and headed toward the bathroom. She began to scream and beg him not to take her there in this condition. She spent many terrifying nights in that room… Tired of her screams, he sighed and laid her on her bed instead. Alejandra looked at him warily still.

"I told you, I don't take advantage of women…not unless they want me to do so." he said as he stood by her bedside with his arms folded. She looked away and he could see her sadness but he was not sure of the circumstances. He kneeled on the bed and drew his face close to hers and she nearly jumped as she looked at him; he smiled.

"In hours from now, Stepmother will wake up and find…my father…she will scream and cry and be devastated…" she said very softly. "Vega, why did he have to die like that?" she demanded.

"I assure you, he felt nothing."

"Why did you kill your parents?"

"My parents were wonderful. They taught me to be civilized and upstanding in society but they expected much of me. The wanted me to uphold the heritage and tradition of the bull fight. I tired of it quickly and they could see me becoming restless but they ignored it. My parents were well meaning but they stood in my way of my independence and wealth. I could not be on my own and in this estate if they lived. Your father was a very savage and cruel man, his hands were always stained with the blood of your mother so I saw to it he died in a very savage and cruel way." Tears glistened like crystals down her cheeks and she knew he was right and her defeat was imminent. He wiped them from her cheek gently and she shuddered as a tinge of fear and distrust ran through her.

"My brave gypsy shudders in fear over me?"

"_Te odio…desprecio… tú eres tan cruel para mí_…" she said softly again.

He moved forward to kiss her but she moved her head. He put his hand to her chin and he brought his lips to hers. She struggled a moment and then she realized his lips were warm. It was a comforting thing for only a bit, knowing although his lips were warm, the blood flowed in his veins icy.

Vega pulled away from her and looked at her adoringly but she was still cautious of him. He leaned to kiss her again but she stopped him.

"Vega, you will not kill again. Promise me you will not." He laughed and said,

"No, I cannot. It is within me."

She turned her back to him and curled her body.

"No, do not deny me!" he cried.

"I will. It is my body and I am wounded."

Vega pushed her onto her back and lay over her. She touched his face.

"You are persistent, Lord. Through all this, even for your hate of gypsies, I know you do not hate me and I believe you love me but your heart will not let you speak." She began to tear at her nightgown. "Vega wants what Vega gets. Vega gets what Vega wants. Vega is master, I am slave." he rubbed his nose against hers fondly and said,

"I see you learn quick, my sweet, but I offer you complete protection. No one shall ever harm you or they will answer to _me_…well, except for myself but I know you have fight. Be my Queen of Barcelona and you'll be mine forever."

"No, you do not love me and I cannot live this way. You are wicked and cold, like a painting maybe but I would not dare to stroke your ego further!"

"All I could ever want is you…" he said as he sucked on her neck.

"You lie! You don't want me…you want my body and if it was a shell, I would give it to you, but I am alive and I have a will!"

"And you say this while your body lies naked beneath me, as you have torn your nightgown, you wretched thing!" and kissed her deeply, pinning her arms to the bed and she squealed a little…

Later that night, he lie there thinking and he held her in his arms tightly, as if she would get away. She lay sleeping in his grasp nonetheless. He was quite pensive of his gypsy slave, his head tormented him with wicked realities, daring him to kill, but his eye for beauty made him stop.

_She torments me, wickedly, beautifully, tempting me to want her. I could never want a creature like her, so made of sin. She mocks me, hates me, denies me, but I cannot let her. I have made her mine, demon or not and she will be mine._ He placed his hand at her throat, daring to squeeze.

_She must die…but I can't…she is so beautiful…no! No, it is this witchcraft of hers twisting it…for this, the Lord cries, no, I must kill her._ He took his hand from her throat. _Vega, you lie._

"My precious gypsy, you nearly died tonight but it is not that I am with conscience. I cannot waste such a beauty like yours. The way you torment and tease infuriates me. You are so heathen and I am so pure, but I know I can purge you of your sin eventually, turn your skin back to white, and make you whole…no matter what I must do…I am no fool, Alejandra. My intelligence is great and you have not underestimated me but there is one thing you know…and I am an excellent liar, yes?" he whispered in her ear as she slept peacefully.

Alejandra awoke in a panic the next morning to find a rose on her pillow. He had plucked it from a bush that grew near her windowsill. There were bloodstains on her pillow and she frantically clothed herself before her stepmother's piercing cry would stir the house.

GLOSSARY:

_Tú eres el Diablo! ¡Eres tú del Diablo!_ _Me deseas pero, tú no puedes tenerme. Ya no me entregaré_= You are the Devil! You're of the Devil! You desire me but you cannot have me! I will not give in anymore.

_Te odio…desprecio… tú eres tan cruel para mí…- _I hate you...I despise/loathe (you)...you are so cruel (to me)...


	5. Prelude to Destruction

5

**Notes: Sorry, I seemed to go overboard with the Spanish again. This also didn't turn out quite as planned but you may still like it! LOL**

"Alejandra!" screamed her stepmother in hysteric tears as she burst in her room.  "Your father—" she sobbed uncontrollably. "He's—" and she sobbed harder. Alejandra put her arms around her frantic stepmother as she sobbed in the girl's lap.

"It'll be ok, _madrastra_."

"Alejandra," said her stepmother, looking at her frantically, "did you hear anyone enter last night?"

"No," she replied softly.

"I did not want to see his body too closely but I think a wild animal of some sort attacked him There were claw marks on his throat." Alejandra looked down.

"_Ay_, Alejandra,_porbrecita_, how are you? Are you all right?" said her stepmother as she realized how upset her stepdaughter must have been.

"Yes_, __mamá_, I'm fine."

"_Ay, __pobrecita_…I know you are not sorry for his death, are you?" Alejandra looked at her and tears fell down her face.

"He was horrid but I don't think he should have died like that. No one should."

"Alejandra, I won't be upset if you hate him. I understand and I wish I could have helped you all these years. I am sorry." And she held her.

"Not as sorry as my mother…" she murmured.

"I-I must call the police. Get dressed, and Alejandra—don't tell them what he did to you. They would never understand and you will be accused." The stepmother gently touched her face and hurried out of the room.

Alejandra sat on her knees, thinking about the night before. The imagines flashed before her and she knew what she had done. Pressure on her thigh made her cringe so she stretched her legs out. 

_He…seduced me…raped me…no, he seduced me…I…I let him…didn't I? But he tried to kill me…I swear I heard him whisper…what was it? A dream? What was it he said? _She threw herself on her pillow and wept. Suddenly, she heard her stepmother calling her name and she leapt off the bed and fell to the ground in pain.

"Agh!" she cried. Slowly, she stood back up, trying to avoid pressure on her left thigh. Eventually, she found her clothes and dressed herself, hiding bloodstains on the pillows and throwing the rose away, not to mention her shredded nightgown. Alejandra went downstairs, fighting not to limp and raise suspicion.

That day was the tournament. Vega was anxious with worry and bloodlust. Nine o'clock that evening would seal his destiny yet he was not sure if Alejandra already had…that is to say, had she told the police? 

Inside his dressing room, he paced like an animal in a cage, hands clasped behind his back.  He knew the gypsy Alejandra prepared and she would be watching and waiting for him. He was certain he could feel her eyes in his soul once more. He burst through the door, and he could see her dancing on a stage balcony near the cage. Vega flipped his hair behind his shoulder and approached the wall of the cage. With a leap, he landed before her and she flew back in surprise.

"_Ay, ¡Dios mio!_" she cried with her hand to chest.

"_Sí…_" replied Vega with a sly grin. He took her hand, kissing it and then pinned it behind her.

"Vega!" she cried.

"_Sí, soy yo_," he replied forcefully hissing into her ear. "Oh how I love to hear your screams! I can still hear your echo in my head from last night…"

"It was not of pleasure. You-you stabbed me! I can hardly dance today…I lost consciousness last night while you…had me. I can nearly remember you lying me on the bed!"

"Funny…I remember seeing your lovely expressions the whole time, (you were conscious) but darling, you must understand—you blemished my beautiful face—and that cannot be tolerated by _anyone_." He released her and turned to face her, his face still close to hers. "Now, I remember last night. I could feel us together in such a moment. You were passionate, and warm, writhing in all I had to give you. I would not lie to you." And he tenderly ran his fingers up and down her cheek as he spoke and she knew he meant what he said, conceited as ever. She pulled away gently and looked down.

"Upon your honor, _Gitana_, did you tell them?"

"I told them nothing of you. It would not have made sense to explain your presence at the time. They thought an animal attacked him but if they were observant, they'll know the wounds are blade cuts. Now they think it was some random attacker in the night." Vega smiled; he seemed quite pleased and he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

She stepped away after catching her breath but he could see she still was not so moved by him.

"My Queen," he whispered brushing her cheek, trying to soothe whatever fear or displeasure she was feeling. "Do not worry. My victory is imminent and you and I can be in utter bliss tonight!"

"Vega, please! Your victory will not be. I feel it in the air, your victory will enslave you!"

"No no. I won't lose. You'll see. I will own the world!"

"No…" she muttered, "they will own you."

"_Qué_?" he cried.

"_Hay-hay de __que_." she replied softly and looked away again. Vega put his finger to her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Alejandra, _estas __triste __todavia_?"

"_No_," she muttered once more. He raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"_De __verdades_?" he replied. "_Pues, __cómo __está __tu __madre __ahora_?" 

"_Es __que…__es __que…__ella __está __enferma_."

"**_En_**_ferma_?" and he smirked cruelly. She was quiet.

"Ah come now! What a child you are…lying to your mother, sleeping with your father's killer! Really! Sin is in your veins!" and he chuckled. "Dearest mine, will you ever betray me? Tell her that today at the funeral she was less than mad?" and he drew her hand to his lips…

Vega stood in the crowd of mourners, dressed his nice clean black suit and tie, with immaculate hair, shiny shoes. His was expression cold, and he watched Alejandra and her stepmother draped in their black veils, walk passed the casket. They began to exit as the pallbearers lifted it into the ground. People swarmed around the two mourners in sad comfort. Alejandra looked out of the corner of her eye to see Vega looking at her as she walked on.

"_Perdoname_," he said as he approached the women. "_Estoy verdad muy __apesadumbrado_…" he said, lightly kissing the older woman's cheeks gently.

"_Ay, gracias don Vega. Usted es muy amable_!" said the woman and he took her hand.

"Vega, what handsome hands you have! Ay! But your nails—they are—" and her face shrank into horror. "You!" she screamed. "You killed my husband! Murder! Murderer!" the woman screamed hysterically. Alejandra restrained the woman.

"You killed him, I know you did it." she wept and Alejandra consoled her.

"Never!" he hissed, "crazy woman! How dare you accuse me! I am of noble blood!" he exclaimed, loud enough to cause a stir in the crowd. The woman persisted her angry rant, however. 

"Shh, doña María! You are just distraught…" Alejandra replied soothingly and took her stepmother quickly out of the way. As they left, he whispered in the woman's ear. 

"You truly are not mad, because I killed him! I would know! The split second terror fixed on his face before he died still etches in my mind." He smirked and continued, "There are some secrets You, and I, and the Devil may keep! If you insist, you may no longer miss your husband after all…" and in complete terror, she hurried out of the grave yard without a word. Alejandra looked back at him as she left, with sadness and guilt written on her face…

"I could never," she said and she looked into his eyes. She could see his darkness but now, she feared more.

"How is this?"

"I love you."  And this she said faltering in voice; he was keen to this.

"Wicked creature!" he exclaimed almost so violently that she startled. Vega had to chuckle this time at her reaction. "You were once so passionate in proclaiming this and now, you hesitate. I have no heart and you know this but I realize how you want me and I will make you love me, dwell in your love, your lust, your sin for me!"

"I wish you no victory today. Not for me, but you… there is something inhuman here and I am frightened. It will take you and never relent."

"Nonsense, perhaps it is just the Devil wishing me luck!" he joked. She felt the contrary. A shadow in the corner of her eye was growing.

"_Tía! Tía_!" cried a voice from nowhere. A little girl came running to Alejandra and through her arms around her knees.

"_Oye!_ Luisa!What are you doing here?" she cried. "Where's your mother?"

"_Ella está allí allí allí_!" exclaimed little Luisa, pointing frantically behind her. 

"Mercedes, why are you here? This is no place for her! It's dangerous."

"Yes, I know but, we did not make it to the funeral and we came to see how you were…" replied the woman. She was at least 10 years older than Alejandra.

"_Tía, ¿Usted sabe lo que?  Yo puedo contar hasta diez—en inglés! Mira!_ One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!"

"_Muy bien_, Luisa." said Alejandra, softly, laying her hand on top of the little girl's head fondly.

"Hey! You're _Señor_ Vega!" cried the little girl, running up to Vega and peering at him in wonder. A woman had just come and gave him his claw and mask but seeing the little girl, he laid the claw carefully behind him. He squatted down to her level and put his hand on his knee. 

"_Sí, soy yo, Niña_." He said with a smile. Alejandra watched him carefully and Luisa's mother watched in adoration of the man. He scooped her up and she threw her arms around his neck.

"How old are you, Luisa?"

"I'm five!" she said proudly and displayed her hand_,_ "how old are_ you, Señor?_" he laughed. Her mother scolded her but he paid no mind and neither did she. 

"_Soy un adulto. Soy un hombre que es muy fuerte y guapo_!"

"_Sí! Tú eres muy guaaaaaaaaapo_!" she said with a giggle and she kissed his cheek.

"_Señor_, can I see your mask?" and she grabbed for it. "_Oye!_ It's dark. Can you breathe?" she asked as she peered inside of it. He had to laugh again. "_Sí, niña, claro_!"

"_Oigen!_ It's dangerous here. You should go, Mercedes. I will see you later." Alejandra interjected. The woman seemed insulted.

"What? Why not?"

"You know this is no bullfight! There is an illegal fight tournament tonight. Vega has been chosen as a star champion…"

"You mean, he…he isn't a matador, is he?" said the woman quite cautiously.

Alejandra shrugged.

"Most times, he is but this is his other love and he loves nothing more than to fight." The woman snatched Luisa from him and walked away briskly. Vega watched the woman walking away with disdain and he turned to Alejandra.

"Who was that?"

"That," she said with a sigh and folding her arms, "was my stepsister and her daughter."

"Stepsister?"

"…My stepmother's daughter of course. We have no blood."

"I see. Well, that child must adore me! How sweet and such an age!" and he snickered. "Children." A rough tap came on his shoulder and he startled. 

"The tournament is soon, Vega. Be ready." Vega looked up to see a muscular bald man with an eye patch towering over him; he wore boxers inscribed with a Thai logo and tape wrapped around his feet & hands.

 Vega sneered in contempt and put his claw on as he watched the warrior walk off.

"_Sagat_!" he snickered to Alejandra and spat on the ground, kicking dirt over it and he walked up to her.

  He touched his clawed hand to her cheek gently and ran his fingernails lightly up & down it. She could feel the metal talons nearly prick her but she did not shudder then. They looked into one another's eyes. Alejandra thought she could see his blue eyes whirling like a blue mist or a monstrous sea, filled with the passion of the fight.

"I _will_ win, Alejandra—make no mistake of this—and tonight you _will_ stay with me." She looked down and he knew she still doubted him but they both knew she in no condition to frustrate him. He put his finger to her chin and she looked at him. Vega kissed her abruptly and with much force, nearly taking her breathe again and he gave a smirk but it quickly faded his tone gravened. 

"Don't push me now, preciousness. I _will_ win." he was continuing with his amorous threats when suddenly, the announcer came on.

"First match: Vega de Cerna of Spain and Ken Masters of America." He looked to the other side of the arena to see a shorthaired blonde man enter in an orange _Gi_.

"I'll rip his pretty face off! I've always wanted to taste an American…so greasy and fat. Like _pigs_!" and he stormed onto the field, disdainful hatred burning inside of him.

**  
**Glossary:

_Madrastra_=stepmother (Note: You may notice Alejandra refers to her also just as "mother". She raised Alejandra.)

_Dios Mio_=(Oh) My God! (To which Vega vainly replies, _sí_! ^_~)

_Sí, soy yo_=Yes, it is I!

_Qué_=What?

_Hay de __que_= Alternate of _De Nada_; It was nothing.

_Estás __triste __todavia_=Are you still sad?

_De __verdades_=Really? 

_Pues, __cómo __está __tu __madre __ahora_=Uh, how is your mother now?

_Es __que…__es __que…__ella __está __enferma_=Well, it's just that, she's sick...

_Enferma_=Sick?

_Perdoname_=Excuse me; pardon me

_Estoy verdad muy __apesadumbrado_…=I am deeply (truly) sorry…__

_Usted es muy amable=_You are very kind__

_Tía_=aunt

_Oye_=Hey!

_Ella está allí allí allí_=She's over there-there-there!

_Tía, ¿Usted sabe lo que?  Yo puedo contar hasta diez—en inglés! Mira!_ =Aunt, guess what? I can count to ten in English! Look!

_Muy bien_=Very good…

_Señor=_Lord; sir; maybe in this case, Mister

_Sí, soy yo, Niña_=Yes, that's me, little girl.

_Soy un adulto. Soy un hombre que es muy fuerte y guapo_= I am an adult. I'm a man that is very strong and handsome.

_Sí! Tú eres muy guaaaaaaaaapo_!= Yes, you're very haaaaaaaaaaandsome! (Little kid emphasis voice there! *g*)

_Sí, niña, claro_= Yes, little one, of course!

_Oigen_=(You all) Hey! Listen!


	6. The Stage is Set

6

_A musical note: __Duende__, by the Gipsy Kings is recommended for your listening pleasure! _

The Spanish Ninja approached, mask in hand, and his opponent assumed position.

He sized the American blonde up, licked his lips at his own treacherous thoughts, and proceeded to put on his mask. _Prepare to die, pig_…he thought and give a muffled laugh through the mask. Vega could see the fury in his opponent's eyes, shining nearly as bright as his and they both in hungered for blood.

"_Sensei…_" muttered Ken as he cracked his knuckles. The fire still burned for him, his _Ki_ ready explode at any second. Vega still calculated coolly as he saw how volatile his opponent was.

"What a pretty American you are! Look at you! You are a disgrace to Japanese culture! You must have grace, finesse, and discipline, like me! Americans are fat and uncouth for such things!" Vega spat out to his opponent in his best English with a heavy Spanish accent.

"Can it, '_Don Quixote'_! Let me show you what a _real_ American is like!" yelled Ken, his fists clenched so tight, that they shook. No sooner had he spat out his words, than he laid a punch to his chest. Vega staggered a little by the force but he was hardly shaken. His great pride and confidence did not usually let him be deterred by a starting blow. Vega loved to play defense as often as offense and this way, it would give him a better justification to finish him off when he won.

Alejandra watched with apprehension, not wishing to dance. Vega had hired the most famous flamenco band in the worldthe_ Gipsy Kings_ for her to dance to and she still felt compelled to appease him this way. She did enjoy their music after all but music or not, the one thing she held to in her life could not keep her from worrying.

"_Hola, __Señorita_." said one, tapping her on the shoulder. "I hear you are the one Vega is obsessed with!" and he laughed, she did not smile at his jest. "But what do you suppose that we shall play for him today, eh? Ah, yes, he is a cruel, unmerciful fighter, we all know. _'El __Duende__'_ it is!" She nodded and prepared for the dance.

" 'The Demon'…" she whispered. The song was a very passionate and dark rhythm and it fit the current situation well but even as the music slowly took her, she could not help to keep an eye on the fighter. _Lord, I beg You, __don't__ let him win. Surely, I know he shall, but if __You__ wish any mercy on this man, save him and his last grasp of humanity…please!_ She prayed silently and crossed herself…

Vega made a solid kick to the American's stomach, fair trade for the last blow, but the man dodged the claw that came for his face. Ken kicked the claw with his _Hurricane Kick_, delivering several kicks to Vega's jaw and chest. Vega blocked most of them but the force knocked him over. He countered with a claw dive, the coming up to scratch the flesh from his opponent's face.

Ken screamed as he hit the ground hard on his back, claw marks across his face. He touched the wound but before he could get up, Vega thrust across his chest, repeatedly and Ken could not stop him. Cleverly, he locked Vega's leg in between his to throw the Spaniard off balance. Quickly, he rolled to his feet ready to go again as Vega regained his composure. Taking advantage of his momentary weakness, Ken spun around in a roundhouse kick. Vega staggered back but came forward, ready to peel another layer of skin from his arm. Wounds dripping, Ken's anger swelled, as he was repeatedly attacked; the fire within him grew strong.

"_Aaagh__Hadouken_!" he cried, thrusting his arms forward and a great ball of blue lighting came from his palms. The force threw Vega on his back, flinging him across the dirt. Completely disoriented, he lay there and Ken thrust his heel into Vega's stomach. The Spaniard's next move was surely unorthodox for his gender but he did not care. This was mortal combat to him—no rules dare apply—he planted his foot surely in the American's groin. Ken fell to the ground in horrid pain and now Vega decided he had his fight won. He ran to the wall and with a flying leap and a cry, his claw pointed at the downed man like metal wings. Vega was certain of his victory but it was it was all unforeseen… heading swiftly for his target, he had no time to see the nearly flaming fist contact his face as Ken left the ground. "_Shoryuuukkenn_" Vega fell like a dying sparrow. Ken stood before him and folded his arms.

"Had enough? Did I mention? I'm half-Japanese. I know this art as well as any Japanese and I can still beat the shit outta you, asshole!"

Vega scowled from behind his mask. "Not while I can still fight!" he retorted. "Come, little piggy! Time for the slaughter!" He sprang forward, knocking him over but running to the wall. With a horrid cry, he bounded off the wall, anticipating Ken's fiery fist. He grabbed Ken and threw him down hard, straddling him and tearing his clothes and flesh. He could have been no happier than to hear Ken's screams and when they stopped, he rose, grinning haughtily at his foe.

"You're a coward!" cried Ken weakly as he tried to stay conscious. "You hide your ugly-ass face with a mask!" Vega grimaced again at the comment and removed his mask from his face. Ken could not hide his surprise when he saw the Spaniard's handsome, unblemished face. Vega laughed and grabbed Ken by the hair. "_You_ are a child in the eyes of the world! Lacking discipline, wallowing in your fat contentment! You have been taught, Pig!" and putting his foot on Ken's head, he raised his arms and smiled at the throbbing crowd.

"_El ganador, Vega de Cerna, de España_!" cried the announcer. Vega made a gleeful cry and did a somersault to the end of the arena. The crowd cheered again. Swiftly, he leapt over the wall to greet his anxious lady. Short of breath, sweat and blood dripping down his sleek but muscular body, he smiled and stood before Alejandra. She rose from her spot, her tears falling down still. He touched her face and she flinched.

"_Ay, mi __amor__Mi querida__ Qué pasó__ Entiende__ Yo gané__ Yo _"

"_Sí, yo entiendo. __Lo __Entiendo__todos_" she said darkly, turning from him.

"_Qúe_…? Well, it's no matter! I taste victory in this red sweetness!" he said, as he slid his snaky tongue across a bloody talon of his claw. "Taste!" he cried, putting a talon before her lips. She looked horrified then disgusted at it. Vega was so high with his victory however, he was in no mood for patience and she was trying it!

He glided behind her; the fragrance of her skin tantalizing him to arousal and it maddened him more. He faced her now, trying to keep calm. He rubbed the blood from the blade and smeared some on her lips. "It is said to take the blood of your enemies is to take his powers!"

She looked at him and slapped his face promptly!

"I will not be pulled into your madness!" she cried and darted away out of the arena. Vega recovered from the shock and produced a hand mirror and he rubbed the growing red mark on his face. Hissing with fury, he threw it down and it shattered! He pursued her angrily.

Evil was close, and she had sensed it all along though in her heart, it was long before she would admit it. Now, she had no choice. She leaned against the cold building, the heat of the night cooled as she shivered and wept.

Shrouded in the darkness of a balcony seat, a man sat observing the fighters before him. He smiled at the cruelty of the violence.

"Sagat," boomed his deep voice. Sagat stepped before the man, the moonlight shadowing his figure.

"Master?"

"I am pleased with this…Vega. As you said, he would be perfect for the Organization." He rubbed his knuckles and cracked a wry smile and Sagat could he see that indeed he was pleased.

"Yes, Master." He replied, lowering his eyes.

"He has speed and agility none of the others have! Vega seems to take much pride in what he does already and I like that! With him, we could pull off assassinations expertly and neatly. I want you to see to it he joins us!"

Sagat looked up nervously at his master. "But-but Sir. He is nothing but a swaggering, arrogant lady-killer! His lust for women would surely mar his performance!"

The man sat forward in his chair, his face close to his.

"Sagat, are you afraid of competition?" his grin widened and it frightened Sagat some.

"No, Master, I am not! I am certain that I am better than this cocky Spaniard!"

"Good. You know I cannot accept failure of any kind. You and Vega will be my best henchmen."

"What about Balrog?"

"Huh! Balrog!" he sneered. "You and I both know he has rocks in his head! He's only good for whatever foe he can pulverize to death!"

"Yes, Master!" replied Sagat with a smile.

"Find Mr. De Cerna after this Tournament. I want to speak with him." Sagat nodded and went into the arena.

GLOSSARY:

_Sensei_- (Japanese); Teacher, master

_Don Quixote_- Delusional man of Miguel Cervantes' novel of the same name. Ken mocks the fact that Vega is known to be a_ Don Juan _(ladies' man)…

Gipsy Kings-World famous gypsy flamenco band hailing from Spain

_El ganador, Vega de Cerna, de España_-The winner, Vega de Cerna from Spain

_Ay, mi amor__ Mi querida__ Qué pasó__ Entiende__ Yo gané__Yo__!!-_Oh, my love! My darling! What happened? Do you know (understand)? I won! _I won!_

_Sí, yo entiendo. Lo Entiendo todos-_Yes, I understand. I understand it all. (As Alejandra begins to understand the nature of what is happening…)


	7. A Battle Begins

7

            Alejandra sank on her knees and she knew Vega would follow after her. She looked into the moon and wondered why her life must be this way. She covered her face with her hands.

            "Alejandra," said a familiar voice standing near her.

            "_No me importa! Vete__!_! _Nash __avari!_" she cried, her voice muffled by her hands. She heard him sigh and he folded his arms. "I don't care!! Chop me into little pieces of Gypsy flesh! Go ahead. I don't care what I've done."

            Alejandra looked tearfully at him, her anger and frustration was tearing at her. How could it be that a man so handsome had to be so cruel? He chuckled at her responses but her Romany words stung his ears.

        "_Cómo__te__atreves__ a __hablarme__ en __ese__idioma__?_" he hissed, suddenly violently pulling her up by the wrists and clutching her jaw.

            "_Me __atrevo, me __atrevo_!" she exclaimed and moved to free herself.

            "No, my Sweet." He said looking into her eyes as she struggled. "I cannot let you blemish me again. It is the last time!" he raised his claw to her face and she squealed. He scraped a talon down her cheek and left a bleeding cut. "The more you insist on blemishing me, I will blemish you—_permanently_—and now the rest of the world will know you are mine! You will belong to Vega de Cerna forever!"

            She jerked away and sank to her knees as she touched the wound.

            "Vega, are you mad? You have lost your mind _permanently_!" slowly she took her hand from her face and it trembled as she saw the blood. 

            "No… I am not mad! Mad people cannot reason, they cannot plan… Wanting to keep and protect my most cherished things is not mad. Protecting myself is indeed not mad, now is it? Lady, I am sorry if I have wounded you before but as I said, this crime against me should not have gone unpunished!" She wept helplessly into her hands again; there was no hope for anything now.

            "Lady, lady, lady…" he sighed, gently lifting her to her feet again and embracing her.

            "How could you do this to me?" Alejandra sobbed. 

            "Because I love you." Vega replied, looking into her tearful and shocked eyes.

            "What? If this is how you love me, I don't want you!" she exclaimed and limped back into the arena to her stage. Her previously wounded leg was killing her and she decided she had exerted it too much. They could not pay her a hundred, million _pesetas_ to dance now! Her band still played on, however, with or without her and she sat in a chair, angrily with her arms folded as they played _Un Amor._

            Vega sneered and watched her leave, kicking the dirt and proceeding to find a place to wash his claw before his next fight.

            Nicolas Reyes, the vocalist, crooned the song in a seemingly foreboding tone, and seemed like it mocked her pain. He sauntered over to her as he sang. The words bit at her ears. 

_…Las palabras de Díos...llorando por tiii...es con Amor..._

Her tears stung the wound on her face and she smeared it with her hands as she began to recall the night before.

            _How could he love me? It's not possible! He never saved me. Why? Was he truly afraid for me…or had he planned this revenge in cold blood? He lies! I remember that night…rapist! He did take advantage of me because I cannot remember him…bastard…I should take my blade and stab his heart of ice! The liar! I won't be a fool about his angel-face looks! I called the Devil and I cannot call him away! I have sold my soul if stay with him anymore..._

She looked down. She knew her accusations were false. She _was_ aware and she _did_ remember it well. Alejandra's anger against him made her resentful. _Very well, Vega, when we meet, your life is mine!_

_"Señorita, qué pasó? Está bien? Por __qué no __baila?"_ said the vocalist after he had finished his song; he handed her a handkerchief. She stood up angrily, clenching the handkerchief tight.

_"Usted es un Romaní como yo! Sabe que nosotros bailamos  porque nosotros sufrimos. Bailar es sufrir! Y, yo creo que no he sufrido lo suficiente aun!"_

            The man was stunned and she moved away from him quickly, flinching in pain from her thigh and grabbing it. She sat down at the next table and sucked in air through her teeth. She wiped her cheeks roughly with the handkerchief.

            "_Zangief y Victor Sagat!_" said the announcer suddenly. She only heard that part because before it, it had seemed muffled. Vega heard it and paused as he wiped the blood and oiled his device. Sagat's name put a refuted fear in him as he heard it. Either way, he heard that Zangief's prowess was quite weak and his brains were less for the wear, so it was an easy shot! He did not deny Sagat's power.

_It is too bad you never savor the taste, my dear Sagat… _he thought, as he observed, wiping carefully. _Because I know victory is yours to take._

            The fight seemed more like a circus attraction, than anything! Sagat made Zangief look small and hairy, for that matter. It did not seem a fair fight but neither was the tournament and after all, Zangief really was not so short, but he stood as a mass of muscles, hunched down into a wrestling position. In truth, Sagat was only 4 inches taller but the difference was that he stood tall and thin, rigid.

            Vega stood from his position sitting at the far end of the arena, across from his beloved, and went to the fence for a closer look. Zangief spoke in English with a heavy Russian brogue.

            "I fight for Mother Russia! I fight for honor and fame! You, Thai-man, what do you fight for?" Sagat smirked and replied,

            "It is not important what I fight for—but my true quest shall be to gain my glory—and there is no true glory in fighting you!" Zangief growled and clenched his fists, ready to fight.

            He ran at Sagat, hunched over and ready to grab. Sagat laughed lowly and shot out fierce fireballs from his fists, and the wrestler tumbled back a couple times and stopped flat on his back. The rough man shook his head and stood back up, ready to run toward him again. Sagat delivered several midair kicks to Zangief's head, knocking him back but not knocking him over this time. Sagat stood confidently, waiting for Zangief to come at him. He could almost calculate the sluggish man's moves. Sagat hesitated a moment too late when Zangief bear hugged him and flipped him over his back; Sagat crashed head first to the ground.

            "_Ohyah!_" cried the wrestler as he flipped over a second time.

            "No! No! Damn, you fool! Get up! Don't let that beast defeat you!" exclaimed Vega, punching his fists and flailing around anxiously.

            "_Señor _Vega, quite an interesting fight, isn't it?" said a voice by his side. "I saw you fighting earlier. Very brutal! We enjoyed it very much." 

            Vega startled and nearly took off the man's shirt. The woman next to him gasped.

            "Oh, I'm sorry! Why, thank you very much, _Señor Banderas_, I thought so, too. My finest hour, was it not?" Vega's eyes shot to the woman standing beside the handsome film star, and she was a blonde with pale skin and blue eyes. His eyes scanned her falsely curvaceous body and her delicate, milky tone. She seemed familiar but Vega had never really indulged himself in _foreign_ films enough to care!

_Such a beautiful woman, her lips! How they glisten with such a plastic gleam! Indeed. If she was not Mrs. Banderas, perhaps she could have been mine…_he smirked to himself. He saw her give him the familiar lustful glance and so he flipped his hair behind his shoulder.

            "_Pues, Señorita_," and he bowed with a flirtatious grin.

            "_Señora_." corrected Mr. Banderas, silently catching on and raising an eyebrow,  "And yes it was! It was indeed. You make this country very proud."

            "_Ah, Sí, Señora. Disculpe_. _Y, Gracias._" Vega replied knowingly. He kissed the woman's cheeks respectfully and she chuckled. "Yes, the American fell at my feet! It was grand!"

            The woman's eyebrow raised and she suddenly frowned. She said something to her husband and then he replied to her. 

            "_So,_ you don't like us Americans, huh?" she said abruptly to the handsome Spaniard fighter, her high, soft voice pricking his ears. Vega was taken aback.

_She's an American…no matter, if he can tame her, so can I._

"I'm sorry if I have offended you, Madame." said Vega, spoken in his most sincerely elegant English, tainted with a Spanish accent. She smirked at him.

            "It's ok. It was a fight, right." And he nodded, not entirely appreciating her frank attitude.

            "Yes…"

_Impure American harlot! Hmm, I wonder where my Darling is? Perhaps she has admitted her sins against me…_

"_Señor _Banderas…Antonio_, _it would be an honor if you would fight me sometime!" said Vega with a grin.__

Mr. Banderas looked flattered and shocked at the same time. Vega could see him becoming uneasy and it amused him so!

"A fight? Me? Really, Vega, I'd be honored to fight you but, I don't think I would be as good as you! I'd surely lose!"

Vega folded his arms and shifted his weight, smiling at the Spanish actor's wife.

            "Well, then, perhaps you would like to come to one of my grand balls. It would please me to have a man of such great talents there. Bring your lovely wife, too!"__

The famous Spanish actor cleared his throat somewhat nervously.

            "Of course, of course. I'll tell my wife most certainly! Well, good luck, Señor Vega! I hope you win again!" said he shaking his hand and starting off. 

Vega was already absorbed in his thoughts and in the fight in progress and had little time to see the couple leave. 

"Your kicks are no match for me, Thai-man! I grind your brains in the ground!" said Zangief, continuing to attack.

            "Damn you, Russian brute! Get up, Sagat! Get up! Make him taste your fist—and his blood!" Cursed Vega once more.

            Sagat hardly had the strength to recover. Pulling himself up with his arms, he growled. Slowly, he stood up and Zangief laughed at him.

            "Tiger Knee!" cried Sagat, kneeing him in the chest. Zangief flew back.

As the Russian wrestler fell, Sagat pelted him with 3 strong blasts from his fists. He fell to the ground with a massive thud, unconscious. Sagat had won. A short fight, as it was but Zangief seemed to be no match for the former _Muay Thai _Champion.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." said Vega with a smirk.

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so short you guys!! But I'm sure the description of the fight at the end is enough explanation! I hope? I'm sorry. But I hate this fight… LOL I want this story to end! Ok you know what? The end is nigh! The end is nigh! Oh, what did you think of my "cameo"? I know what you're thinking probably but seeing his stint in popularity lately, why not? Makes Vega more real and I've been trying to put him in the story the whole time. I should've invited him to Chapter 3 huh? BTW, if you think Vega's gonna fight Antonio, you're CRAZY!!! I merely implied that Vega has these social gatherings with his crude—er, cruel entertainment often and is highly known in the celebrity circles of Spain! **

GLOSSARY:

_No me importa! Vete!_! _Nash __avari-_I don't care! Go away!

_Nash avari-_Go away (Romany)__

_Cómo __te __atreves a __hablarme en __ese __idioma?-_How dare you speak to me in that tongue!

_Me atrevo, me atrevo_-I dare! I dare!

_…Las palabras de Díos...llorando por tiii...es con Amor...-_The words of God are crying for you...with love("Un Amor"-the Gipsy Kings)

_Señorita, qué pasó? Está bien? Por __qué no __baila_-Miss, What happened? Why aren't you dancing?__

_Señorita-_Miss; young lady__

_Señora-_Mrs.__

_Usted es un Romaní como yo! Sabe que nosotros bailamos  porque nosotros sufrimos. Bailar es sufrir! Y, yo creo que no he sufrido lo suficiente aun-_You're a gypsy (Romany) just like me! You know that we dance because we suffer. To dance is to suffer! And, I don't think that I've suffered enough!__

_Y-_And_  
Disculpe-_Excuse me.


	8. Fate vs Victory

8

Alejandra heard a rough, deep voice coming from the balcony. She looked into the darkness but she saw no one. Alejandra felt more cold than before and she knew whoever it was was the face of evil itself.

            "Ever felt a 250 pound jackhammer, sweetie?" said a gruff voice behind her. She whirled around and slammed into the chest of a large black man. He grinned at her and she knew she did not need to understand his words to know what he had in mind. She was repulsed.

            "_Perdoname__?__ No entiendo inglés! Vete, tú-tú—bastardo!"_

            "Yo, Señorita, I don't speak Spanish, honey."

She tried to jerk away but he grabbed her wrists.

            "Where ya goin?"

Immediately she kneed him in the crotch and he staggered back. She began to run off, but he still pursued so she spun around, standing—ready to fight.

            Alejandra laid a kick to his chest and head as he charged at her.

            "So, you wanna play like that? Here I come, baby!" said Balrog with a sneer. The ex Champion Boxer was world renowned for his lust of women and his brutality to his opponents (and women!). Kicked out of the American Boxing Association, he found his place in Shadowlaw as one of Bison's burly henchmen.

            He extended his fist with lighting speed and brute force but she caught his arm, throwing him over her shoulder. Balrog landed hard on the ground, the wind nearly knocked out of him. She stabbed the heel of her shoe into his chest. Quickly, though writhing, he rolled over and jumped back up, ready to charge and deliver more unsuccessful blows. Blood dripped from his lips and his nose.

            "I'll kill you, you fuckin' whore!" he cried angrily. Alejandra was terrified but bravely held her ground and crouched, realizing the style of his attacks. As he charged, she swept her legs in a roundhouse kick and he fell once more. Before he could stand, she kicked him again.

            "Enough!" exclaimed a booming, gruff voice. She startled and Balrog sat up slowly, shaking his head and touching his nose.

            Her eyes widened and she stepped away in horror. There stood a man, not so big but burly, his arms folded and hovering above the ground. He wore a red military-like uniform; an emblem resembling something between a pilot's pin and a pirate flag was in the center of his hat—a skull with wings on both sides, and a cape flowed behind him. He had metal armguards and shin plates, and his eyes glowed inhumanly white—demon white. 

            Alejandra trembled and her words died in her throat. She wanted to scream but she couldn't! Balrog came behind her and grabbed her wrists.

            Bison laughed a deep laugh, a grin spread on his face.

            "Such a pretty thing! I saw you fight. So brave, are you not?"

Alejandra looked at him in complete fear, unable to understand anything he said.

            "_C-cómo?_" she said softly. He floated over to her and put his hand on her jaw gently.

            "So sweet. Easily controlled, I feel it. Your heart trembles so hard in your body, it could move the earth! I think you'd make a perfect Doll for my collection."

            "_Quién__ es usted_?"

            "I am Bison, I run the Shadowlaw Organization and this tournament," he said, guessing what she wondered.

            "_Suéltame__!__ Qué quiere conmigo_?" she cried, struggling and stomping on Balrog's foot.

            "Fuck! I'm gonna kill her right now, Boss! I'm gonna kill her. Let me do it, Masta. Let me fuck her up bad!" Bison grunted and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

            "No, Balrog. Not yet. I know she'll be useful to me in the future. Go find Sagat. He knows Spanish, he can translate. Her screaming is giving me a headache."

            "You had a fine fight, Sagat." Said Vega to Sagat as he exited the arena. Sagat gave a low grunt and looked down to see Vega.

            "Thank you, de Cerna. I see you have fought well too."

            "Hey, Sagat, Masta wants you. You better get yo' ass over there, too." Said Balrog, approaching Sagat.

Vega folded his arms, and cocked his hip, observing Balrog.

            "Master?" Vega snickered, "This your servant, Sagat?"

            "No!" exclaimed Sagat in a hardly amused tone; it almost frightened Vega.

            "Oh such a temper!" said Vega with a laugh. "Then tell me, Sagat, who is this 'Master'?"

Sagat sighed.

            "He is the Lord of Shadowlaw, Lord Bison."

            "Lord? How can this be? What is this Shadowlaw? A distant land in a far off place not known to anyone? Tell me, is he a true nobleman like me? Because _I am_ noble blood. A noble of Cataluña." Said Vega. Sagat was not swayed by his presumptuous behavior much, however. He was certain he could end his cockiness soon enough.

            "So I've heard, Vega. No, he is not—not in your case. He is the overlord of a major Crime Organization called Shadowlaw. We smuggle drugs and weapons around the world, and we commit assassinations when necessary. Bison has these Street Fighter World Warrior Tournaments in order to find new recruits…like you." Vega looked a bit surprised and stepped back.

            "Me? Why?"

            "Well, I would think that someone with your grace and agility would already assume he is the greatest fighter and could kill anyone so easily." Sagat said with a smirk.

            "Well of course I am—and I _can_! You have seen it, have you not? I would be a perfect choice for this Organization!" Vega grinned confidently. Sagat was almost sorry he was helping this man's ego so much!

            "Meet me after the fight. Bison would like to see you."

            "Of course." Replied Vega, putting on his mask.

            "Ok Sagat. Get yo' Muay Thai ass down there now! The Masta's goin' nuts!" Sagat groaned and nodded silently. The two men retreated back to Bison.

            "_Vega de Cerna de España y…Chunli Xiang de China_." Said the announcer.

            Vega walked onto the field and gasped.

            "A woman! God willing that I have strength against her heathen beauty!" and he muttered in a prayer, "Lord God, You see me now. This fight will seal my fate! May You bless me with this final victory." And he crossed himself. 

            Sagat arrived to find Alejandra struggling in the grasp of Balrog. He was surprised but tried not to show it, lest his Master know that he knew her.

            "_Ay Sagat! Auxillo! Ayudame ayudame! Porfavor, no entiendo."_

            "Does she know you, Sagat?"asked Bison.

            "What?" said Sagat, startled. "Oh—uh, no. No, Sir."  And he turned to the girl. "_Silencío__, muchacha.__ Hay mucho peligro."_

            "Tell her that she is going with me. I want her for a Doll." 

            "A doll?" echoed Sagat.

            "Are you having a problem, Sagat? If you are, I suggest you fix it now! Or I will do it for you. Yes, a doll! She is perfect! Perfect! With her and Vega on board, this Organization can benefit well."

Sagat opened his mouth to speak but promptly closed it.

Vega emerged victoriously from the arena, looking frantically for his beloved. During the fight, he did nothing but compare Chunli to her in his head and he longed for her solace again. He heard a gruff voice coming from a dark corner near the small café and he went to it. He was terrified to see Alejandra being held by Balrog, the same despicable beast he'd seen before.

            "Ahhhh! Vega, I'm glad you could come." Said Bison and he cracked an eerie smile. 

            "_Mi Alejandra! Qué habéis hecho con ella? Qué habas hecho, Señor Bison_?" he demanded. Bison smirked and it turned to a grimace.

            "Vega, can you speak English?"

            "Yes." replied the Spaniard accordingly.

            "Use it." growled Bison.

            "Very well, _Bison_." sneered Vega, stepping before Bison with a swagger. "She is _mine_, Bison. What do you want with her?"

            "_Yours_, Vega? Oh, really. I think she's as lovely as any _Doll_, don't you?"

            "Doll?" he exclaimed.

            "Yes! My perfect assassin, controlled by my command. Her will is mine… Oh, and do call me 'Lord', I will be your Master… if you join us!"

            "You are not a Lord. I am a Lord! I am a Lord of Cataluña, the son of the house of de Cerna!"

            "Insolence! You will obey or die, fool."

            "Vega!" cried Alejandra. Vega grabbed her from the brute and held her close, his clawed hand rested gently on the back of her head, shielding her.

            "Enough of this! You won't have her. She is mine. I own every part of her! You can only take me."

            "I want both of you but you can leave. She will stay."

            "Never. I laid my mark to her! Behold her precious face!" exclaimed Vega, grabbing her jaw and turning it towards Bison, bearing a bloody cut.

            "It makes no difference to me! Make your decision, boy!"

            "Yes, I will make my decision but, _she_ will help me make it!" and he took her hand and they walked off to find a quiet spot. They walked out the main exit and went behind the arena to the grass and the moon was now set high in the sky. It illuminated the two figures, as they there passionately gazing at one another. 

            "Vega, please tell me what's going on! I'm frightened. I don't understand. Who is that man? His eyes glow like the Devil! I saw him floating on air with that inhuman glow!"

            "He is a very powerful man. He owns international crime syndicate and he wants to hire me."

Alejandra threw her arms around his shoulders and buried her head in his chest.

            "No! Don't go! Please don't go. I beg you. He is evil. He is evil! I have felt this all along! He will claim you!"

            "He does not only claim me, my Love." He said, and he took her face into his hands, stroking it gently with his thumbs. He saw the fear shining in her dark eyes. "Listen to me, Alejandra. I know I have betrayed you many times in this short while, but I ask your forgiveness."

            Her eyes pleaded him incredulously.

            "Forgiveness? But Vega, you know nothing of forgiveness! Your heart does not repent! How can you ask for such a thing? That I must forgive you for all your lies, deceit, murder, and hate!"

He kneeled before her, taking her hands.

            "No, I will repent everything wholly if I could just have the solace of your purity."

            "Purity!" she exclaimed. "I am as guilty of sin as you are! You say my skin is tainted dark from sins of my ancestors, their tainted blood flows within me. I am sure I could never be as pure as those beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed women you favor at night."

            "They!" he sneered in disgust. "They are whores! Their skin glows like the moon and their eyes shine like stars but their hearts and minds are foul and ignorant. They are ugly whores and they will never be redeemed but you are the most beautiful, chaste woman in the entire world! Your beauty is by what all others must be measured."

            Tears fell from her eyes and still this anger nagged at her heart. His willingness not to fight the darkness she feared put her in torment.

            "Vega, if I forgive you, it will not save you from the crimes you commit, nor from Hell."

            "No, I know. It is all I will ever ask of you. Ever. Please, just grant me this, my Sweet. Only this."

            "I'm not sure if I know what I must forgive you for." she said turning away and he pulled her up. Tears came back to her eyes as she remembered the wounds she bore.

_God grant me the strength to grant his wishes_. she thought, lifting her dress to show her bandaged thigh.

            "Alejandra! Lover, please, you know why I did it. Now I beg you. For the last time, forgive me."

He held her close desperately and tried to find the answer still hidden in her distraught eyes. Alejandra remembered what she thought before…how she knew all along everything he did, said, and thought was in her name. _Yes,_ she thought. _I will forgive him._

            "You are forgiven." She said but she knew it would not be last of his wicked deeds and her heart sank at that thought.

            "I am glad, my darling mine." He said with a smile and she smiled uneasily back. He put his finger to her chin and kissed her softly.

            "Vega, I don't know what that evil man wants me for. The Negro wanted to rape me today but I fought him off. I am afraid, Vega. This man, he's very, very strong. I wish you could protect me."

            "I won't ever let him or anyone else hurt you again. I promise." And he stroked her hair.

_And they never will. You would never understand what I must do but I do this because I love you and there is no other way to save you. Bison wants to take everything you are away and I could never let it be. Your father was a very cruel man and to allow you to be at the hands of another cruel man is not acceptable._

            She shed some more tears, this time, happier than before and she touched his face. However, she was alarmed somewhat as she looked at him. His eyes that always seemed to shine like stars with an ice-cold gleam, now no longer seemed to shine, nor were they so cold.

            "Vega, what is wrong?"

            "Nothing, Preciousness. So long as you forgive me…"

            "Yes," she said passionately but softly, closing her eyes and he kissed her again deeply, moving his hand to the back of her head; she moved her arms around his neck.  Their kissing deepened and their breath quickened; Vega knew what would come to pass.

            _Her eyes,_ he thought. _So dark and deep with mystery, shine with fear tonight. I wonder what my darling Gypsy knows? Can she know? _

Those eyes haunted him from the very moment they appeared in his dreams to this very night and now he understood. 

His hand slipped lower down her head and he heard the sound as he kissed her, and the warmth of her lips began to fade and he dared not to draw away. Vega lingered a while longer there as she fell back slowly into his arms. He laid her on the cool grass and collapsed, weeping by her side. He wiped his face roughly, as he cried, fighting to stop himself but it was no use. Vega made his most unselfish sacrifice in the name of love and glory and now he prayed upon his soft altar, laying his head on her chest.

"With your death dies my heart." He said softly. Vega looked at his trembling hands and he could see blood there, though there was no blood on her body. She lie there peacefully, her lips posed in a peaceful smile as if she was in a pleasant dream—much as she seemed to be as she died. He buried his head against her neck to smell the last of her familiar fragrance and lay his head beside her…

When his grief subsided, he picked up his mask and donned his previously removed claw to hide his anguish—his mask was truly the mask of agony now. He picked her up gently and began to carry her back to Bison and his henchmen.

"So you have made your decision." said Bison.

"Yes, I have. I'll join you but will you never have her. She is dead!" exclaimed Vega, his eyes shined passionately. Sagat fumed silently, ready break Vega in two at the next opportunity.

"Dead? Good, Vega. I see your sense of duty lies beyond mere pleasure of the flesh! No doubt your claw is swift."

"I…I broke her neck, Bison. There is no blood." replied Vega, his voice trembling a little. His shame still made his hands reddened and he was disgusted.

"Ah! And efficient, I see! Very well. You will come with me then." 

Vega nodded silently, still hiding his disgust behind the mask. Before he knew it, he was on a large jet plane but he was not so sure where he was going. He had not left his dear Spain too often and Europe even less. He stared at the black sky through the window, a thousand burning questions in his heart and the memory of Alejandra blurring his mind.

Soon, the plane docked in an immense hangar, inside a large building. It looked as though it was some sort of military complex with all the walls and doors made of steel. Sagat led him to his room, down endless corridors and passing metal doors. They finally reached a door and Sagat walked through, after punching in a code at the door and a green light was on. Vega looked around. Everything was dreary and sterile. The room was a gray that matched the doors and there was a narrow, rectangular window that he could barely see through. At the foot of his bed was a doorway and he could see it was his bathroom. All in all, this room was much smaller than what he was used to having. He turned to Sagat, who stood with his arms folded at the entrance to his room.

Sagat gave a deep sigh that sounded more like a grunt; Vega knew what was wrong.

"Why did you do it, Spaniard?" he said in his deep voice.

"Because I had no choice! Bison was going to hurt her and I would never let it happen to her again." Sagat lifted his head a little but his eyes did not shift from Vega. "I loved her."

"She is dear to me as well—" said Sagat but Vega angrily interjected, ripping off his mask.

"Then why wouldn't you save her?" Sagat was somewhat surprised to see Vega's anguished face, smeared with traces of tears.

"I could not. If I acknowledged her, Bison would surely realize that I too knew her and see to it that she did not interfere…" and he trailed off, as he realized their reasons were similar.

"So it is my fault she is dead but I could never, never let that evil man have her. Never. If I didn't acknowledge her and save her, she would've been doomed but…" 

"Get some rest, Vega. The Master will have an assignment for you in the morning." said Sagat somberly as he turned to leave. Vega sat on the bed, remembering why he was here again, bewildered.

After a short and troubled sleep, Vega was called before Bison the next morning.

"Vega, you are good enough, I don't believe I should have to wait to assign you. Now, Interpol has been on our trail for months and they are nearly closing in. One of the chief officers, Dorai Xiang seems to know too much. His last location was Brazil, after he found a drug smuggling ring there, connected to us. Go and take care of it, Vega but do not fail! Understand?" said Bison in a tone that nearly frightened him.

"Yes, Master." replied Vega dutifully.

GLOSSARY:

_Perdoname__?__ No entiendo inglés! Vete, tú-tú—bastardo!"_=Excuse me? I don't understand English! Go away, you-you bastard!

_Cómo__?_=What?

_Quién__ es usted?=_Who are you?

_Suéltame__! Qué quiere conmigo?=_Let me go! What do you want with me?

_Ay Sagat! Auxillo! Ayudame ayudame! Porfavor, no entiendo_.=Oh Sagat! Help! Help me! Help me! Please, I don't understand.

_Silencío__, muchacha.__ Hay mucho peligro.=_Silence, girl. There's much danger…

_Mi Alejandra! Qué habéis hecho con ella? Qué habas hecho, Señor Bison_?=My Alejandra! What have you done with/to her?  What have you done, Lord Bison?

**A/N: I'm sorry, guys. You must all be shocked by now! I didn't wanna do it but I had to or else, he'd never be the Vega we all know now. And believe me; I took my time doing this. This is partially the reason I took so long to post, huh Vammy!! So, you think this is it? You're wrong! The first chapter of the new sequel will be on its way within the next few months! ^_^**


End file.
